Hollow profiles for spacer frames for insulating glass panes are known in the most varied embodiments. Thus, in addition to extruded hollow profiles, hollow profiles produced by roll molding from a metal strip are also known. As the material for the hollow profile, mainly aluminum is used in addition to steel sheet.
A profile for spacer frames has also become known that has a U-shaped cross section and consists of a crosspiece forming the outside wall and two side parts adjacent to the glass panes of the insulating glass pane.
The spacer frames produced from the mentioned hollow profiles have not only the task of keeping both glass panes of an insulating glass pane together, at a distance from one another, but also are used for holding a desiccant that is put into the hollow space of the hollow profile to absorb water vapor contained inside an insulating glass pane so the insulating glass panes cannot show condensation on the inside.
In the mentioned hollow profile with U-shaped cross section, desiccant integrated into an adhesive is to be applied on the inside of the crosspiece forming the outside wall, to fulfill the function of absorbing water vapor.
The drawback of the known profile with the basically U-shaped cross section is that it has only limited stability, so that insulating glass panes produced with it are not stable and, in particular when compression molding the insulating glass panes, problems result. Inherently, the profile with U-shaped cross section has the advantage, when used as a spacer, that heat transmission through the insulating glass pane by thermal conduction is limited to the cross section area of the crosspiece of the profile.
A drawback of the known U-shaped profile consists also in that when the adhesive in which the desiccant is integrated becomes embrittled, the adhesive detaches from the inside surface of the crosspiece of the profile and the inside of the insulating glass pane becomes dirty.